


Bestraffelsens sötma

by olle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olle/pseuds/olle





	Bestraffelsens sötma

Olle var en grabb som gick på staden. En dag kom Konstapel Gröt och snärtade till den unge, söte sparveln i baken och skrattade rått medan han snöt sig på sin rikemansrock.  
På en sekund insåg Olle faran och blev alldeles röd i ansiktet av poliskonstapelns handling. Olle var en mycket blyg och frasig pojk, och utan vidare bestämmelser hade hans far och mor sett till att han fick en rejäl omgång stryk var kväll - enbart för njutningens skull. :-)

När Olle pallrade sig till skols dagen därpå blev han alldeles till sig när han såg sitt ansikte i vattenpölarna. Han var helt blå och grön och gul i alla kanter som där fanns, ty hans föräldrar hade sannerligen varit generösa med tacklingar och gnuggisar. Hans nylle var nu färgglatt som en Pride-flagga och svullen som en gödd griskulting. Han vankade med fumliga steg iväg mot polisstationen - ty han visste med ens att vad han egentligen suktade efter var svedan av en brännande snärt uppå skinkornas ömhet, från en viss konstapel i nedsnorad rikemansrock.


End file.
